


Forever Lullaby

by Takkun_Holmes



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, a TokiOto that will cause you diabetes, this is the only warning I'm putting here
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takkun_Holmes/pseuds/Takkun_Holmes
Summary: Avevano parlato spesso di quest’argomento, sapevano entrambi che si trattava solo di lavoro, ma ancora non riusciva pienamente a stare tranquillo, specie nel vedergli cingere la vita a delle modelle che questa volta erano pure vestite da sposa.«Otoya? Va tutto bene?»





	Forever Lullaby

Era passata poco più di una settimana dalla vittoria degli Starish, confermando definitivamente il gruppo che avrebbe preso parte alla cerimonia d’apertura del Triple S.

E se i sette idol avevano anche solo osato sperare che per qualche giorno, in attesa dell’evento sportivo, riuscissero ad avere una meritata pausa dalla mole di lavoro con cui avevano avuto a che fare le settimane precedenti, la mattina dopo dovettero ricredersi tutti.

I loro impegni quotidiani si erano moltiplicati uno dopo l’altro. I manager ricevevano chiamate continue da parte di riviste, studi televisivi e cinematografici che richiedevano interviste, servizi fotografici, partecipazione a nuovi drama e molto altro ancora. Grazie a quella vittoria contro i Quartet Night, i senpai che li avevano visti crescere sotto i loro stessi occhi, e gli Heavens, il nuovo gruppo emergente che avrebbe sicuramente dato loro dell’altro filo da torcere con il loro talento, la fama degli Starish aveva raggiunto vette esorbitanti, portando a numeri record in fatto di vendite.

Ma era qualcosa che Tokiya aveva ben immaginato, proprio per questo non si era spinto troppo oltre con le speranze.

Syo e Otoya continuavano a insinuare che il suo pessimismo avesse in qualche modo maledetto tutto il gruppo, Tokiya però più che pessimismo considerava il suo un semplice _realismo_ , ma i due non sembravano mai avere intenzione di fargli finire il discorso e si defilavano ogni volta con le mani premute sulle orecchie pur di non sentirlo ed essere ulteriormente “maledetti”.

E come se lo stress lavorativo non fosse abbastanza da sopportare, anche il senpai Kotobuki ci si era messo negli ultimi giorni, telefonando lui e Otoya ogni tot di ore per sapere come se la stessero cavando e se avevano bisogno di uno dei suoi bentou per dare loro la carica necessaria. Come sempre la storia finiva con un sì immediato da parte del rosso e una declinazione educata da parte sua, e ancora Tokiya doveva capire per quale motivo si ostinava a dire di no a quell’uomo quando ormai era ben a conoscenza della sua testardaggine quando si trattava di cibo.

«Kotobuki-san, ho capi- Senta, non è il momento di riprendermi anche su questa storia del nome, non la chiamerò- _Come sarebbe che mi manda una doppia porzione se non lo faccio?_ »

Tokiya sentì la risata di Otoya alle sue spalle.

Certo, lui si stava divertendo come ogni volta, ma quella conversazione stava andando avanti da più di venti minuti e la sua pazienza andava via via scemando.

«Ora devo davvero chiudere, dobbiamo cambiarci per tornare al Master Course. D’accordo, faccia come vuole- _E no, non mandi Kurosaki-san a controllarmi, sono un adulto_.»

Era un adulto e Kurosaki-san era davvero l’ultima persona che avrebbe voluto lì con lui durante la cena.

Tra i due non sapeva chi fosse peggio.

Ancora se la ricordava la volta in cui avevano mangiato insieme durante una delle pause per le registrazioni di Joker Trap… nessuno prima di allora l’aveva mai definito una _capra al pascolo_ per l’insalata che si era portato dietro per il pranzo.

Tokiya chiuse immediatamente la chiamata prima che l’altro potesse avere tempo di aggiungere altro e subito dopo mise il proprio cellulare in silenzioso: non voleva più sentir squillare nulla, ne andava della sua sanità mentale. Poi sospirò, voltandosi a guardare un certo qualcuno che sembrava sempre apprezzare le torture che il senpai gli riservava. «Vorrei sapere che cosa ci trovi di così divertente in tutto questo.»

Otoya, seduto al contrario sulla sedia con gli avambracci appoggiati in cima allo schienale, posò una guancia su una delle braccia, inclinando appena il capo con in viso un dolce sorriso sulle labbra.

«Lo sai che lo fa perché tiene molto a noi.»

Oh, lo sapeva perfettamente e gliene era immensamente grato, in fondo.

Lo sarebbe stato anche il doppio, però, se quei bento non fossero delle bombe caloriche che minacciavano la sua alimentazione minuziosamente studiata al mantenimento di una buona forma fisica.

«Spero solo che non fosse serio sulla doppia porzione. Per stasera posso fare uno sforzo considerando che non sono riuscito a mangiare troppo durante la giornata, ma so già che più della metà finirà nello stomaco di Syo.» disse, iniziando a pensare a che cosa si sarebbe potuto preparare di veloce prima di coricarsi.

«Tu invece cerca di non esagerare troppo, Oto- Otoya?» lo chiamò, vedendolo completamente assorto a guardare dritto davanti a lui, senza prestare veramente attenzione alle sue parole.

La voce del maggiore lo riscosse da quel breve stato d’incanto, arrossendo poi vistosamente per essere stato colto in flagrante a fissare con così tanta attenzione Tokiya, ma che cosa avrebbe dovuto fare? Era meraviglioso, sembrava un principe uscito direttamente da una fiaba.

Durante tutto il pomeriggio non era riuscito a togliergli gli occhi di dosso, e ancora ringraziava il fatto che avessero scelto lui e Tokiya per quel servizio fotografico su una nuova collezione di abiti matrimoniali. Tutto però aveva i suoi pro e contro, e se da una parte era felice di aver passato del tempo con Tokiya dopo secoli dall’ultimo impegno che avevano avuto in coppia, dall’altra aveva dimenticato quanta gelosia finisse per provare nel vederlo sorridere con dolcezza a qualcuno che non fosse lui.

Avevano parlato spesso di quest’argomento, sapevano entrambi che si trattava solo di lavoro, ma ancora non riusciva pienamente a stare tranquillo, specie nel vedergli cingere la vita a delle modelle che questa volta erano pure vestite da sposa.

Non sapeva se anche Tokiya aveva provato le sue stesse emozioni, forse lui era molto più in grado di separare il lavoro dalla vita privata, ma vederlo vestito in quel modo, affiancato a delle ragazze che dovevano interpretare la sua futura moglie, entrambi pronti per andare all’altare e vivere una vita felice, l’aveva fatto riflettere parecchio.

«Otoya? Va tutto bene?»

Il rosso sobbalzò sul posto quando si trovò Tokiya piegato davanti a lui.

Perso com’era non si era minimamente accorto che si fosse avvicinato.

Annuì e si sforzò di sorridergli, ma era certo di non essere riuscito a nascondergli quella preoccupazione che si celava nel suo sguardo.

«Credo di essere solo un po’ stanco, non devi preoccu-» si interruppe quando l’altro portò una mano sulla sua guancia, accarezzandogli lentamente e con tanta delicatezza la gota ancora calda per l’imbarazzo che aveva provato prima. Quel tocco era semplicemente sleale, ma talmente piacevole che non avrebbe mai voluto che Tokiya smettesse di coccolarlo in quel modo.

«Sai che non usciremo da questo camerino fino a quando non mi dirai cosa ti passa per la testa, vero?» gli fece sapere, spostando la mano tra i suoi capelli, lasciandogli qualche breve grattino.

Da dopo l’accaduto con Otori Eiichi, Tokiya si era ripromesso che non si sarebbe più lasciato sfuggire nulla che riguardasse Otoya. Si rifiutava di commettere lo stesso sbaglio una seconda volta.

Avevano fatto troppo affidamento sui suoi sorrisi, lui per primo, dimenticando quello che tempo prima aveva detto al minore agli inizi della loro relazione.

Si odiava per questo.

Le parole del leader degli Heavens bruciavano ancora nel suo petto, come una ferita aperta che ci avrebbe messo probabilmente del tempo prima di chiudersi, ma non avrebbe più permesso a nessuno di dirgli che _non conosceva e non avrebbe avuto modo di capire chi fosse il vero Otoya_. _Mai più_.

«N-Non è davvero così importante, Toki-»

«Qualsiasi cosa ti riguardi è importantissima, per me, Otoya.» lo interruppe subito, decidendo di prendere posto su una sedia al suo fianco. «E se c’è qualcosa che ti tormenta, possiamo parlarne e risolverla insieme. Non tenermi nascosto nulla, per favore.»

Tokiya vide Otoya visibilmente sorpreso dall’espressione supplicante che aveva in viso, forse l’altro sentì anche del senso di colpa, capendo bene a cosa fosse dovuta quella necessità, ma dopo un iniziale tentennamento finalmente il rosso decise di prendere coraggio e parlare.

«Stavo pensando un po’ ad oggi.» fece, abbassando il viso per non dover sostenere gli occhi di Tokiya.

«A quanto ti siano stati benissimo gli abiti.» ridacchiò nervosamente, sentendo il cuore pronto per esplodergli nel petto. «S-Saresti il sogno di qualsiasi sposa…»

«Dove stai cercando di arrivare, Otoya?»

Otoya deglutì, affondando il viso tra gli avambracci. «Ormai sono due anni che stiamo insieme…» mormorò, rimanendo comunque ben udibile alle orecchie di Tokiya.

«E io voglio davvero che la nostra relazioni duri il più possibile, ma… ci sono tante cose che non posso darti al contrario di una donna.» gli angoli della sua bocca si allargarono leggermente in un sorriso amaro, stringendo nel frattempo i pugni.

Tokiya si accigliò, pronto a ribattere, ma questa volta fu il rosso a interromperlo prima che potesse aprire bocca. «Lo so che è stupido, ma ti ho anche immaginato vivere una vita felice con una moglie e dei figli tuoi, e forse sarebbe giusto cos-»

«So che non hai finito, ma preferirei evitare di ascoltare oltre.» disse, togliendo una della braccia dallo schienale della sedia e scoprendo parte del viso di Otoya.

«Prima di tutto, voglio scusarmi se ho in qualche modo fatto qualcosa di troppo che ti ha spinto a pensare queste cose, ma sono felice che tu me ne abbia parlato, almeno ho l’occasione di chiarire subito la questione. Guardami, Otoya.»

Sebbene l’altro avesse opposto un po’ di resistenza, Tokiya riuscì a fargli sollevare lo sguardo, notando come gli occhi fossero già divenuti lucidi.

Ma non era un problema: se avesse voluto sfogarsi anche col pianto, sarebbe stato pronto ad asciugare ogni sua lacrima.

«Non stai forse dimenticando che sono un uomo anche io, e che di conseguenza, se stessimo insieme, nemmeno il sottoscritto potrebbe darti dei figli? E tra i due sono convinto che sia tu a volerne molto più di quanto li voglia io. Stiamo parlando anche della tua felicità, Otoya.» gli disse con molta calma, facendo pendere Otoya dalle sue labbra, che effettivamente non poté dire nulla in contrario a tal proposito: aveva ragione.

Tokiya prese poi le mani del rosso tra le proprie, prendendo quel silenzio da parte sua come se avesse appena concordato con le sue parole.

«Non potrei pensare di passare il resto della mia vita con nessuno che non sia tu, Otoya.» confessò, accarezzando con i pollici le nocche delle sue mani. «Le promesse che si fanno ad un matrimonio sono importanti, sai?» fece, alzandosi in piedi e facendo fare lo stesso a Otoya, attirandolo leggermente verso di sé.

« _Prometto di amarti finché morte non ci separi_. È una frase che mette i brividi se detta dalla persona amata, e sono sicuro di me quando dico che sei l’unico a cui potrei ripeterla ogni giorno, senza mai stancarmi.»

Tokiya poi sorrise quando vide le lacrime di Otoya scivolare lentamente lungo le sue guance, al che lo portò ad appoggiare il viso sulla sua spalla, infilando una mano tra i suoi capelli, sulla nuca.

«Esatto, proprio così, come stai facendo ora. Voglio che ti appoggi sempre a me per qualsiasi cosa, perché non devi più essere l’unico a farlo. Accoglierò ogni tuo stato d’animo, Oto, permettimi di aiutarti, di consolarti quando ne hai bisogno, di rassicurarti e di ricordarti che l’unico che amo e che amerò per il resto della vita sei solamente tu. Quindi non dire mai più cose come quella di prima, per favore.» lo staccò di poco dalla spalla, avvicinandosi a lasciargli un bacio prima su un occhio e poi sull’altro, leccandosi via le lacrime che gli si erano depositate sulle labbra.

«Va meglio adesso?»

Otoya scosse vigorosamente la testa, tornando ad affondare il viso questa volta contro il suo petto, stringendo con sempre maggiore intensità le braccia attorno al busto di Tokiya, rischiando quasi di soffocarlo. Non andava meglio, affatto. Sarebbe morto a breve, se lo sentiva.

«O-Otoya…?» esalò il maggiore, indeciso tra l’allontanarlo un'altra volta e il lasciarlo fare come meglio credesse.

Andò per la seconda opzione.

«Scusami, scusami, scusami…» continuò a ripetere il rosso in una cantilena apparentemente infinita. «Prometto che non p-penserò più n-niente di s-simile… Perdonami, Toki.» sollevò la testa per potersi infilare col naso nell’incavo del suo collo, riempiendo i polmoni del suo odore.

«È-È che sei talmente perfetto che ho p-paura che possano portarti via da me, che tu possa trovare di m-meglio…»

La stessa insicurezza, questa, che l’aveva colto quando Tokiya aveva dovuto lavorare al suo duetto con Otori Eiji, una persona del suo stesso livello e che il compagno sembrava stimare molto tuttora.

Poteva sembrare che avesse poca fiducia nei suoi confronti e nel loro rapporto, ma in realtà non era così.

Ciò che spaventava davvero Otoya era se stesso, il non essere abbastanza per qualcuno come Toki.

Ma era bastato quel discorso da parte sua per tranquillizzare di nuovo il suo cuore. Alla confessione di Otoya, Tokiya ricambiò la stretta di quell’abbraccio, chiudendo gli occhi. «Oto, dimmi, te la ricordi Forever Lullaby?» gli chiese, sorprendendolo.

Come poteva anche solo dimenticarsi della canzone che Tokiya gli aveva scritto per dichiararsi?

Annuì, sorridendo al pensiero.

Ricordava quando Tokiya gli aveva chiesto di presentarsi in sala musica, nel tardo pomeriggio.

Erano soltanto loro due, la luce del tramonto filtrava attraverso le finestre, e il suo compito consisteva nel dargli il ritmo con un tamburo a sonagli mentre lui cantava, ma solo nelle ultime strofe Otoya aveva iniziato a capire che c’era qualcosa di strano nel testo e nel modo in cui Tokiya l’aveva guardato per tutto il tempo.

Poi a fine canzone il maggiore gli aveva confessato che cosa ci fosse dietro quelle parole, e che queste rappresentavano solo una parte di quello che sentiva nei suoi confronti.

_“Se questi sentimenti sono in qualche modo ricambiati, vorrei che provassimo a dare un’occasione a un’eventuale relazione, Otoya.”_ , gli aveva detto, e solo il ricordo gli mozzava ancora il fiato dall’emozione.

La sua risposta non poté che essere affermativa, accompagnata da un bacio un po’ goffo e carico di imbarazzo da parte di entrambi.

«Perché?»

Tokiya sorrise, afferrando una delle mani di Otoya in una presa salda, distendendo le loro braccia da un lato.

Poi posò la mano libera dietro la schiena del rosso, facendo invece appoggiare quella dell’altro sulla sua spalla.

Otoya lo guardò perplesso, ma quando fu sul punto di chiedergli perché avessero assunto quella posizione, Tokiya iniziò a muoversi in un romantico e lento valzer, trascinando il minore con sé.

«T-Toki…?»

« _If you shed tears in the cold wind, I'll just hug you so come back here._ » cantò all’improvviso, sorprendendo il doppio il suo partner di ballo che non riuscì a soffocare una risata.

«Sei impazzito tutto d’un colpo?» continuò a ridacchiare, colmando il cuore di Tokiya.

« _You laughing, yes. With just that, it makes me happy_.» continuò imperterrito lui, incatenando il suo sguardo azzurro agli occhi rossi dell’altro, fermandosi poi al centro della stanza e concludendo la strofa con un: « _Forever, you are my smile_.»

«E lo stesso vale per me.» rispose Otoya, fermando però il maggiore quando lo vide avvicinarsi probabilmente per ricevere un bacio.

«Aspetta un attimo.» gli disse, staccandosi da lui per recuperare un velo in mezzo ad alcuni abiti da sposa che erano stati lasciati nel loro camerino. Tokiya lo osservò mentre se lo mise in testa, coprendosi il viso e infine tornando di nuovo da lui.

«Cosa dovrebbe significare?»

«Mmh, che intanto devi scoprirmi il viso.» rise, aspettando che l’altro facesse come dettogli.

Tokiya obbedì, continuando a non capire.

«Ora dammi le mani.» disse, porgendogli le sue a palmo aperto.

Quando se le ritrovò sopra, le strinse subito tra le proprie, guardandole attentamente. «Prima hai parlato di quella promessa che si fa ai matrimoni, l’amarsi finché morte non ci separi.»

Tokiya stette ad ascoltarlo in silenzio.

«E-Ecco, penso che sia difficile per chiunque arrivare ad amarsi per così tanto tempo…» continuò, rosso fino alla punta delle orecchie. «M-Ma so per certo che se rimani al mio fianco, p-possiamo superare qualsiasi cosa, sì…» disse, sollevando la mano sinistra di Tokiya, chiudendo poi gli occhi una volta che ebbe individuato l’anulare ed averci lasciato un bacio sopra.

«Ti amo, Tokiya.» sussurrò, rialzando il viso verso di lui, letteralmente in fiamme. «È un po’ strano dire tutte queste cose in un cameri-»

Il nervosismo di Otoya si placò quando vide il compagno compiere il suo stesso gesto, ma questo servì solo a fargli perdere ulteriori battiti e… oh, si stava ricordando di respirare, vero?

«Ti amo anche io, non dubitarne mai.» gli disse, prendendogli finalmente il viso tra le mani, facendo incontrare le punte dei loro nasi in un tenero strofinio.

«Ora posso baciare il mio sposo o devo attendere altro?»

Otoya sorrise, guardandolo negli occhi con un’infinita dolcezza.

«Assolutamente.» soffiò prima di trovarsi le labbra di Tokiya sulle proprie.

Il minore si alzò sulle punte e circondò il collo di Tokiya con le braccia per poter approfondire quel bacio che pregò potesse durare in eterno, ma che sapeva bene non essere possibile, per quello sfruttò ogni singolo istante di quel momento prima di doversi staccare. Tokiya non fece a meno di sorridere contro le sue labbra, capendo bene come si stesse sentendo, ma non avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi affatto perché non sarebbe di certo finita lì per quella sera.

E sì, Otoya aveva ragione nel dire che era stato un po’ strano farsi quel tipo di promesse all’interno di un camerino, forse non speciale a sufficienza per quello che il rosso meritava, ma avrebbe avuto modo di pensare anche a quello, più avanti.


End file.
